


one day (i'll kiss it all away)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [29]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Self-Harm, Veronica-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Veronica is thirteen when she starts feeling her soulmate's pain.





	one day (i'll kiss it all away)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'soul mates / soul bonds' square on my table!

Veronica is thirteen when she starts feeling her soulmate's pain. 

It starts off with the kind of things that everyone feels; sharp stabs in her toe when her soulmate stubs theirs, tingling numbness when they strike their elbow off something, stings when they get a cut, the shadow of which Veronica sees on her own skin. 

But there's something else that happens at least once a week, usually when Veronica is sitting in class. She'll be gripping a pencil or turning a page when it happens; four sharp bolts suddenly pierce her hands, span the width of her palm. 

The first few times it happens, she's dumbstruck, unable to figure out what could be happening to her soulmate to cause such pain. But one day, when she glances down into her hands just after the pain begins to wane, she gets a glimpse at the rapidly fading marks. To be sure, she curls her fingers into her own palms.

Her nails line up perfectly with the marks. 

She stays up late that night, staring at her ceiling, and wonders what her soulmate could possibly be going through that makes them inflict that much pain upon themselves. 

She wonders if any of the other injuries she's felt since turning thirteen was her soulmate hurting themselves. 

She wonders if one day, she'll be able to press her lips against the scars on her soulmate's palms and whisper, "I'm sorry." 

She wonders how long she'll have to wait for that moment to come.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
